Hannah and Ash's Story
by hannahelstun
Summary: Its all about Naruto and me and my friend and sasuke. Its mostly funny with lots of drama


**VOLUME 1**

**ASH AND HANNAHS STORY**

**CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNING**

**JUST TO FILL YOU IN SAKURA GOT HIT BY A BUS AND DIED. HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: hi Hannah**

**Hannah: hey ash**

**Ash: where is Naruto**

**hannah: hes at the ramen place eating ramen. where else**

**Ash: of course he is duh. Naruto that weird**

**dude **

**hannah: wheres emo boy?**

**Ash: idk he is always disappearing **

**Naruto: hey girls (running up to hannah and ash)**

**Ash: Hi Naruto **

**Sasuke walks out of no where to us **

**Sasuke: hey Ash, Hannah, Naruto whats up**

**hannah: hey boys**

**naruto: the sky is.**

**Sasuke: haha funny loser **

**Ash: hi Sasuke u weirdo freak lol **

**hannah: nudges ash are youll going out or not**

**Sasuke: what ever Ash Naruto is a loser u know**

**it **

**Ash: WHAT EVER Sasuke ur a loser **

**Sasuke: what did u say Hannah**

**hannah: huh?**

**naruto: hey asshole leave ash and hannah alone**

**Sasuke: what the fuck did i do to them i waz calling u a loser dumbass and i ask Hannah what she said asswipe **

**Hannah: huh?**

**Naruto: nevermind hannah, go back to your world hannahtopia**

**Sasuke: fuck off Naruto im asking Hannah what she said so stop interupting her **

**Hannah: huh? what did i say?**

**Sasuke: idk u tell me all i heard waz out and thats it **

**hannah: oh yah. are you and ash going out or not?**

**Sasuke pulls Hannah to the side and says his answer.**

**Sasuke: not yet but can u hook us up**

**hannah: huh? havent i already hooked youll up? **

**Sasuke: nooo not yet she wont talk to me either **

**Hannah: i have an idea!!!!!! we all can go to my place and play 15 min in the closet and ill radio activate the bottle to point at you when ash spins!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: GREAT IDEA HANNAH!!!!!**

**Ash: what is a great idea**

**Hannah: WRERE GONNA GO BACK TO MY PLACE AND PLAY 15 MIN IN CLOSET!!!!!!**

**Ash: noo i hate that game last time i had to go in there with Shikamaru and he is my cousin**

**Hannah: only me, naruto, sasuke and you are gonna play now.**

**Ash: fine i'll play but u better hope i dont have to go in there with Sasuke he has an attitude **

**Naruto: id love to play!!!!!!!**

**Now at hannahs appartment.**

**Hannah: okay ash you roll first.**

**Ash: ok here it goes.( I spin the bottle)**

**the bottle stops at sasuke**

**Hannah: okay 15 min in closet you two!!!!setting alarm for clock**

**Ash: damn it **

**Sasuke: yesssss**

**we walk in closet **

**Ash: im not talking **

**Sasuke:why **

**Ash: la la la la la **

**Sasuke kisses me **

**Ash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ash: Hannah let me out let me out quick**

**Naruto is now bolting the closet door shut.**

**Hannah: sorry no can do**

**Ash: GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET HELPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!**

**Sasuke: shhhhhhh its ok im sorry Ash**

**Ash: shit now he is talking to me LET ME OUT NOW!!!!!!**

**Hannah: to get out you have to fuck and other stuff with him.**

**Ash: hell noooo i dont think so u leave me no choice.**

**I throw sasuke at the door and break it down and run away.**

**Naruto: shoot t darts at ash and puts her to sleep.**

**Hannah picks up ash and carries her to a medal room with a bed in it.**

**Naruto: have fun!!!!!!!!!! She is sleeping . do what ever you want (talking to sasuke)**

**Sasuke: U sick mother fucker i would never do that to Ash while she is sleeping **

**Hannah: why not? its not she would ever know. **

**Naruto: and if it makes you more comfortable ill be fucking hannah in the room across the hall.**

**Sasuke: yeah ok u do that **

**I wake up.**

**Ash: what the fuck**

**Sasuke:(wispers) shhhh i got a way out of this i just need u to work with me here**

**Ash: doing what **

**Sasuke: will fake our way out of here **

**Ash: great plan they will find out **

**Sasuke: just work with me here now come here **

**Sasuke pulls me to him messes my hair up and rips part of my shirt. he did the same thing to himself **

**Sasuke: do u got any lipgloss**

**Ash: why**

**Sasuke: to make it look like we made out **

**Ash: here keep for ever i dont want to see it again**

**Sasuke: now let me do all the talking wait run around the room**

**Ash:What **

**Sasuke: we run around the room we " breath" hard get it **

**Ash: ok **

**one hour later **

**Sasuke: Naruto Hannah were done**

**Hannah and naruto unlock 56 locks and come in. They have mest up hair and it looks like they just slapped on clothes. Hanah has something white on her face.**

**Hannah: your done already? we were just getting started.**

**Ash: (out of breath): yeah we did it that fast lol**

**Sasuke: trust me i dont have enough left in me to go anymore man i swear **

**naruto: ah man... we were having fun.**

**Hannah: how was it loosing your V ash**

**Ash: not cool if my mom finds out she will kick my ass to hell**

**Hannah: woops... i was not supposed to tell your mom you were here?**

**Ash: what do u mean**

**Hannah: well she called my cell looking for you and i told her you were loosing your V to Sasuke. is that okay?**

**Ash: NOOOO I G2G NOW I GOT TO GO HOME BYE**

**i run out the house all the way home **

**Sasuke: man i didnt say bye fuck this im out u 2 have fun l8r peeps**

**Hannah: I was just joking...**

**Naruto: so do you want to finish?**

**Hannah: Nah Dip!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**they go back to room and fuck some more**

**the next day in a ramen diner**

**Ash: i got to tell u sumthing before Sasuke gets here**

**Hannah: What? Your pregnet?**

**Ash: noo... we didnt even do it we faked to get out of the place sorry**

**Hannah: Hold on a sec (turns around) naruto!!!!!! order me some beef ramen!!!!!!!!!!! okay now why did you not do it?**

**Ash: Sasuke made the idea i just went along with it **

**Sasuke: hey girls**

**Ash: im going to the bathroom bye**

**i leave**

**Hannah: so... how did you sleep last night?**

**Sasuke: fine why **

**Hannah: ahha!!!!!!!!!! You were not sleeping last night you were sopposed to be with Ashlee!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: i waz at ur place locked in the same room with her remember..**

**Hannah: yah but you were sopposed to be boinking!!!!!**

**Sasuke: we did **

**Hannah: Ash told me that youll faked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: i'll be back**

**I walk out **

**Sasuke: why did u tell **

**Ash: tell what**

**Sasuke: that we faked to get out of the room last night **

**Ash: im not talking bout it here **

**Sasuke: yes we are**

**Ash: Leave me Alone **

**I grab my coat and run out **

**Ash: i c ya l8r hannah**

**Hannah: yoh Naruto give me my ramen. **

**AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 1**

**CHAPTER 2 THE FORGIVING**

**Ash is still running away and Hannah comes after me with her ramen.**

**Hannah: YOH ASH STOP!!!!!!! MY RAMENS GETTING COLD!!!!!!**

**Ash: what do u need Hannah i want to go home and stay away from Sasuke for ever**

**Hannah: well i should not have made youll do that last night**

**Sasuke runs up**

**Sasuk: Ash! im sorry bout what i did in the ramen place.. did i embarass u in there**

**Ash: YEAH U DID THANX ALOT I NEVER WANT TO SEE U AGAIN**

**Hannah: youll should not be mad at eachother. Youll should be mad at me!!!!!had teares forming in her eyes i forced youll to do that last night**

**Sasuke: well ok then i wont be in ur way Ash... **

**Sasuke walks with his head down..**

**Sasuke: i will go back where i came from and never come back 2morrow and i'll pack tonight **

**Hanah: WELL FREAK YOU YOU EMO BUTTHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: FINE THATS FINE WITH ME GOOD BYE SASUKE!!!!!**

**Sasuke: bye(almost crying)**

**Hannah:WELL YOU KNOW WHAT ASH YOU ARE A ----- AND YOU NEED TO APOLIGIZE. YOU BROKE HIS LITTLE COLD HARD HEART. NOW YOULL KISS AND MAKE UP!!!!!**

**hannah some how turns into a giat and picks up ash ans sasuke and puts them in a room where they can not get out noi matter what!!!!!**

**Hananh: NOW APOLIGIZE TO EACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: Sasuke has to first**

**Sasuke: u should**

**Ash: it waz ur fa- (hananh interrupts)**

**Hannah: I SAID APOLIGIZE NOT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: make Sasuke go first**

**Hannah: SAY SORRY AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: im sorry**

**Ash: im sorry but i dont forgive you**

**Hannah: NOW...(cools down) now you both said sorry now forgive eachother or else!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: i forgive u ash**

**Ash: hmmm... let me think... **

**Hannah: THINK QUICKER!!!!**

**Ash: still thinking... i maybe for give him... or not...**

**Sasuke: Ash come on**

**Ash: fine i forgive u only if u say u love me 100 times Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Later that day 10000000 I love yous**

**Ash: I SAID 100 I LOVES YOU NOT 10000000**

**Sasuke: sorry but i love u Ash dont hurt me**

**TenTen: wow what the world did u say to my sis **

**Ash: shut up TenTen dont worry bout it **

**Sasuke i wont hurt u kk and... i ... l..love...love u too**

**Sasuke: SWEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Hannah: that is how you keep friends together!!!!!!**

**Naruto: (slirping up ramen) hey hannah you gonna eat that ramen?**

**Hanah: have it.**

**Ash: so what do u guys want to do we dont have classes till 2morrow stupid traing classes sux**

**Naruto: I cant stick around Kakashi is giving me xtra lesons now. I see youll later**

**Hanah: Bye!!**

**Ash: Sasuke isnt Kakashi ur sensia too**

**Sasuke: yeah but he doesnt need me till Thursday **

**Sasukes cell phone rings**

**Sasuke: Hello **

**Hinata: Hey sasuke its me hinata. I need help on how to drain someone elses chakra.**

**Sasuke: i dont know how to do that yet. Get Kiba to help u he knows how..**

**Hinata: oh okay Bye .BEEEEEEEEP**

**Ash: well who waz that **

**Sasuke: Hinata she wanted help with sumthing**

**Sasuke's cell beeps again**

**Sasuke: hello**

**Shikamaru: hey man come hang with me and Choji**

**Sasuke: where are u guys**

**Shikamaru: at the park where else we gonna throw Ino in the river lol its gonna be awsome..**

**Sasuke: Ok i'll be there in 10 mins k bye**

**Ash: who the hell waz that**

**Sasuke: Shikamaru wants me to meet him in the park.. kk bye (kisses my cheek)**

**walks away**

**Hannah: L8er sasuke!! So Ash do you want to go to the movie theater to see that movie "Happy Feet"?**

**Ash: sure **

**they walk up to get tickets.**

**Hannah: 2 tickets for Happy feet.**

**We sit in the theater and wait for the movie to come on and my cell phone rings**

**Ash: i'll be right back**

**Hannah: k**

**I walk out **

**Ash: Hello**

**Sasuke: hey what u doing**

**Ash: Hannah and i are watching Happy Feet why**

**Sasuke: i need ur help with sumthing and bring Hannah**

**Ash: why**

**Sasuke: I'll explain when u get to the park just hurry**

**I run in the theater and grab hannah and pull her all the way to the park**

**Ash: Sasuke! whats up**

**Sasuke: Naruto is bleeding and Shikamaru is in the river with Ino**

**Ash: ok tie a rope round me i'll get him when i tug the rope pull me up got it**

**Sasuke: got it **

**Hannah: hold on a sec let me finish my popcorn**

**Ash:(taking the bag) i throw it away) Hannah save ur husband fool he needs u **

**i jump down a clif and grab Shikamaru and tug the rope and Sasuke and Choji pull me up.**

**Hannah WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!!!(hannah asked while trying to glue narutos head back on)**

**Sasuke: Ino stabbed his leg what are u doing Hannah**

**Ash: she wanted him to die **

**Sasuke: Harsh man harsh**

**Sasuke puts his hands round me and pulls me up**

**Shikamaru: Thanx Ash that waz such a drag i thought i waz a gonner for a momment there.**

**Garra: Sasuke Uchiha i challange u to a fight **

**Ash: Sasuke noo what if he hurts u **

**Sasuke: i'll be fine ash i promise**

**Garra: come on Sasuke lets fight**

**Sasuke:ok bring it on Garra**

**Sasuke and Garra begin fighting and he almost kills Sasuke till i butted in and used my dark sheild to cover me and Sasuke**

**Tamari:Go Garra u can do this brother beat Sasuke's ass**

**Hannah: What happened to Ino? And someone please tell naruto to stop chewing on that tree.**

**Ash: Shut up Tamari i'll kick ur ass if i have to**

**Tamari: bring it on **

**Ash: ok but ur gonna regret it **

**I knock Tamari off the clif and she dies**

**Ash: thats what u get when trying to kill Sasuke bitch**

**Hannah: I tranqualized Naruto to let the medicene he took to go through his system. And is everyone dead or is that just me?**

**Ash: Hannah Garra aint dead YET he is just hurt very badly **

**Sasuke: man im tired(passing out)**

**Ash: damn now i have to carry him man he is to heavy im gonna drag him home lol**

**Hannah: i'll chuck garras body in the river with the rest and ill just leave naruto there.**

**Thus Concludes Chapter 2**

**CHAPTER 3 AFTER FIGHT**

**Sasuke: wtf happend **

**Ash: u fell asleep i left u on my couch**

**Sasuke: what were we doing **

**Ash: watching a movie **

**Sasuke: what time is it **

**Ash: 12:00 am **

**Sasuke: god man im tired night**

**Ash: how do u just fall asleep on me man thats not cool!**

**Naruto suddenly burst through the wall into the room**

**Naruto: HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hannah walks in through the hole naruto made**

**Hannah: Hello. Sorry about naruto. He had 900 too many cookies with extra sugar**

**naruto was now sniffing everything in the room including sasuke and ash**

**Sasuke: YOU LOSER GET AWAY FROM ME CANT U SEE IM TRYING TO SLEEP FOOL!!!!!!!**

**Ash: Naruto chill and shhhhhhh sasuke gets cranky when he doesnt get any sleep when he wants to sleep...like beauty sleep lol**

**Sasuke: SHHHHHHH IM TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!!!!!**

**Hannah: (pulls out a squirt water bottle and sprays naruto) DOWN BOY DOWN!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto wimpers and slowly walks to hannahs side**

**Sasuke: FOR THE LAST TIME...(Ash tapes his mouth shut and puts ear plugs in his ears)**

**Ash: Shut up**

**Sasuke falls into a dead sleep and cant hear a thing.**

**Naruto somehow fell asleep like a dog on ash's carpet. Naruto makes a whimpering sound and starts to move his legs**

**Hannah: ahhhhhh... look hes dreaming.**

**Ash: Naruto is weird but Sasuke is doing that dreaming thing too lol**

**Hannah: they may be wierdos but there our wierdos.**

**Ash: yep**

**THUS CONCLUDES CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 4 The Classroom **

**The next day in class. **

**Kakashi:(is still partly asleep) Hello everyone. Last weekend sakura died, Thank the Lord, and was replaced by Hannah and Ash. Welcome them warmly. Woopty Fricken Doo.**

**Hannah: Yo waz up everyone?**

**Ash: basiclly its only Naruto and Sasuke Hannah but Hi Sasuke and Naruto waz up **

**Sasuke: Hi Ash Hi Hannah**

**Naruto:(talking to hannah) Hey foxy lady, Care to dine?**

**Hannah: errrr... maybe later.**

**Sasuke: Ash come sit beside me baby**

**Ash: ok **

**i sit beside Sasuke YAY!!!!! what ever**

**Hannah: Hey naruto!!!!! This is class!!!!!! Keep your dirty paws off my silky dralws!!!!!**

**Ash: ok Naruto EWWWWWWW!!!!! not here dude**

**Sasuke: hahahah not **

**Hannah: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. So what are we learning today Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: I think youll should read this book called "Come, Come, Paradise. Its a very nice book!!**

**Sasuke: eww no that is that perverted book nasty man**

**Ash: eww its perverted ewwww that is so wrong**

**Schikamaru: hey Kakahi the teacher needs to talk to u for a momment **

**Hannah: So ... waz up with youll?**

**Naruto: nutin'**

**Hannah: not you naruto them(pointing at sasuke and ash)**

**Sasuke: not much im bored im going to sleep wake me up in 5**

**Ash: man ur alwayes bored in class Sasuke but what ever**

**im bored too this place sux im gonna climb out the window and go home**

**Hannah: uuuuum lets play a board game like monapoly.**

**Sasuke:(SASUKE SUDDENLY BURST WIDE AWAKE)NO!!!!!! THAT GAME SPLITS FAMILYS UP!!!!!! THAT CAUSED MY BROTHER TO HATE EVERYONE IN OUR CLAN AND HE DECIDED TO JUST KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hannah: oooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkk. lets not play that.**

**Sasuke: good im going back to sleep**

**Ash: good shut up and go to sleep**

**Sasuke:(half asleep)No monkeys that is my pot pie u dildo get away from my pot pie u ass cracker monkeys.**

**Ash: what the world**

**Hannah: I am afraid and afficialy freaked out. **

**Naruto: ...**

**Sasuke:(half asleep still) YOU STUPID MONKEYS BRING BACK MY CRACKER JACKER CUPCAKE OR I'LL BLAST U WITH POO. COME BACK HERE U STUPID FRIKIN MONKEYS I GOT MY POO READY..**

**Hannah: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH alrighty then. Someone please kill me.**

**Naruto: IM SCARED!!!!!!!!!(bursting into tears)**

**Ash: omg im gonna sit over here with you guys**

**Sasuke:(grabs Ash)YOU STUPID MONKEYS BRING BACK MY GIRLFRIEND OR I KILL YOU. YOU CANT HAVE HER.ASH I'LL SAVE YOU I GOT POO.**

**Ash: Sasuke get off**

**Sasukes eyes open...**

**Sasuke looks at Hannah and Naruto**

**Sasuke: YOU MONKEYS BETTER RUN..(throwing pencils and pens at Hannah and Naruto) STUPID CRACKER JACKER MONKEY FEAR MY POOOOOOOO...**

**Ash: thats it( Ash slaps sasuke in the face to wake him up or try to)**

**Sasuke: You monkeys want to slap me i'll slap you with my poo.**

**Hannah uses her feet to kick 100000 pencils away from naruto.**

**Naruto: Where did you learn to do that?**

**Hannah: well when one lives they must learn these things if...if there's a pencil in you butt!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Ah would you look at that.**

**Hannah:Oh im sorry.**

**Ash: Whats wrong?**

**Hannah: narutos hurt**

**Ash: Narutos hurt!! Narutos Hurt!! Oh no narutos gonna die!!!! **

**Hannah: Its okay Ash. If you want to help go to the cafetaria and get corn with beef on it. **

**Ash: Alright corn with beef, corn with beef, dont die on me naruto if you see a tunnel stay away from the light!!!**

**Hannah: ASH!!!!**

**Ash: Right..corn with beef.**

**after that they tranqualized Sasuke and Ash and got the arrow out of narutos but.**

**Thus concludes Chapter 4**

**CHAPTER 5 the lunch ladys**

**Ash: man i bet Sasuke is gonna do that again**

**TenTen: man he's gone crazy**

**Sasuke:im gonna go to sleep bye**

**Ash: ohh noo here it comes **

**Sasuke: GRRRRRRRR YOU MONKEYS WONT LEAVE WILL YOU IM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY POOO**

**Sasuke: throws food all over the place**

**Ash: HANNAH DUCK AND COVER **

**In the back you can hear naruto yelling at a lunch lady **

**Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO RAMEN!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?**

**Naruto hits the hair net off of the lunch ladys head and it falls dramatically to the ground. There is an awkward silence and then all the windows and doors suddenly got covered with large medal plates. The lunch ladys sourround naruto and attack.**

**Hannah:Hey Ash RUN!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke has a hold of the chili pot!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: ohhh shit TenTen duck**

**i pull TenTen under the table**

**Sasuke: YOU MONKEYS WILL DIE YOU FUCKING ASS CRACKERS(Throwing the chilil pot at Rock Lee's table)**

**The hot spicy chili hit rock lee and all that was left of him was a sord of burnt toothpick looking thing. Rock Lee he will be missed(ain't getting any deader).**

**TenTen: Ash cant u just kick his ass**

**Ash: better yet kick him in the balls.. Sasuke come here **

**Sasuke walks to me but has a glass plate over his head.**

**I kick him hard in the balls and luckly the dumbass wakes up.**

**Sasuke: what waz that for**

**Ash: for being a dangerous dumbass dreamer trying to kill Ass Cracker Monkeys **

**Sasuke: ohh uhhh... i ...well... sorry... very ...sorry**

**naruto got his ass kick by a group of old lunch ladys.**

**Ash went to Sasuke's doctor and got a shot for the "small nightmares" hes been having lately.**

**Thus Concludes Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6 Sex Ed**

**Kakashi: Welcome to sex ed children may all your wishes come true in this class.**

**Sasuke: what does this have to do with Genin training Kakashi**

**Naruto: I like sex ed!!!!!!! Here you learn about pubic hair and sex and other cool shit.**

**Ash: i dont like this class i dont even see why we have to fucking take this screwed up class**

**Hannah: You know you could just not listen to kakashi and what ever you do DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!!!!!!! **

**Ash: why he took his meds **

**Naruto: SO?????? It could ware off.**

**Hannah: yah i know**

**Ash: well you didnt read the damn bottle it wares off the next day Duh**

**Hannah: Well i want to listen to the lecture on condoms and aids.**

**Ash: sasuke go to sleep **

**Sasuke: YESSS ok bye**

**Sasuke starts to snore in class and Kakahsi hits him on the head with a book.**

**Ash: sorry Sasuke didnt mean to get u in trouble**

**Sasuke: its o...o...k(falling asleep)**

**Ash: aww night sasuke**

**Hannah: thats is one wierd guy.**

**Naruto: I know**

**Ash: yes i know but he is my weirdo ok leave Sasuke alone**

**Sasuke:(Sleeping) Nooo Itachi dont kill mommm and daddy please i love you all.. please AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH noooooooooo Itachi how could you... dont kill me dont kill me brother.**

**Hannah: Okay... back on the subject of class.**

**Naruto: wow. he gets dramatic in his dreams.**

**Ash: he aint dreaming he is just talking in his sleep thats all but i never heard him talk bout his family in his sleep now that is wierd**

**Hannah: Right...moving on.**

**Naruto: How do you spell pubic hair again?**

**Ash: ok im not gonna pay attention so dont ask me any questions im gonna worry bout Sasuke right now.**

**Hannah: you do that. Okay naruto its spelled like P-U-B-I-C okay?**

**Naruto: no problaymo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash gets tired of hearing sasuke talk in his sleep so she takes her book and hits him in the head.Sasuke wakes up and jumps out his seat and falls over a desk.**

**Ash: oh sorry Sasuke**

**Sasuke: ummm.. sorry Kakashi**

**Kakashi: What happened?**

**Hannah: Nothing!!!!(nudges Sasuke) He was reading and not paying attention...to anything.**

**Ash: noo a Hornet waz near his face so he jumped up**

**Sasuke: yeah and it flew out that window man i didnt want to get stung.**

**Hannah: Its winter. There is no hornets out. There all hybernating.**

**Ash: noo they can come into warm places all bees do i had a yellow jacket flying around my room yesterday **

**Kakashi: What are we talking about again?**

**Ash: nothing sir **

**Sasuke: im not going back to sleep again lolThe bell rings and everyone goes home.**

**Sasuke asks ash to come to his place for a while**

**Ash: ok sure **

**Naruto and Hannah go to there favorite place in the world, the ramen booth.**

**Ash: Sasuke what are we gonna do when we get to ur house **

**Sasuke: idk im thinking **

**Ash: ohh nice lol**

**Hannah and Naruto were pigging out and had already had 6 bowls of ramen.**

**Ash: man why dont we just go to the theater duh **

**Sasuke: ok what are we gonna go see**

**Ash: The Marine**

**Sasuke: Ok lets go **

**Hannah: wow im full (had eaten 10 bowls of ramen)**

**Naruto: same here (had ate 19 bowls of ramen and half of the persons who was sitting next to them.)**

**The movie waz over and Sasuke walks Ash home .**

**Sasuke: bye Ash have a good night **

**Ash: you to Sasuke bye(kisses him)**

**Sasuke leaves**

**Thus concludes Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 They Meet Itachi**

**Hannah: Hey Ash who the hell is fallowing us?**

**Naruto: ooooh. Tall Dark and Handsome!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: idk Sasuke who is that**

**Sasuke: m.. m... my ... b... b... brother Itachi**

**Itachi: LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!! IV'E MISSED YOU SO MUCH (hugs sasuke very hard)**

**Naruto: o...k**

**Sasuke: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH DONT KILL ME BROTHER PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE **

**Ash: Sasuke what the fuck are u talking bout he is hugging u**

**Sasuke: GET HIM OFF HE WILL KILL ME ASH HELP ME QUICK PLEASE **

**Ash: ohh sorry i hurt my ankle and i cant move... but i'll try Itachi get off of Sasuke... well thats all i can do **

**Itachi: Oh Sasuke my little brother(letting him go) Im sorry. Did i hurt u?**

**Sasuke now looks like a tooth pick from being squeezed.**

**Sasuke: nooo u didnt hurt me but what the hell are u doing here.. ur not gonna kill me are u?**

**Itachi: Ive been through 3 years of therapy I caan be around u with out wanting to kill u!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! Who did your nails!!!!!There fabulous!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Naruto shut up loser... Itachi why therapy why not just die... u killed mom and dad and the rest of the clan.. damn im still mad at u for that **

**Naruto: Come on sasuke let your poor innocent helpless older brother say hes sorry!!!!!!!(Itachi is looking at sasuke with giant puppy dog eyes)**

**Itachi: please?**

**Sasuke: NARUTO STAY OUT OF THIS.THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND ITACHI GOT IT.. i'll decide weather i forgive or not..**

**Ash: Sasuke please forgive ur brother.. **

**Sasuke: i'll decide ok chill... Itachi give me one good reason i should forgive u**

**Itachi: PLEASE JUST FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT US TO BE HAPPY BROTHERS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (KISSING SASUKES FEET)S**

**Sasuke: stop kissing my feet first of all and stand ur ass up right now damn it dont treat me like im a fucking royal person.. i will forgive u but im watching ur every move got it Itachi**

**Hannah: Okay. Itachi... why did you get your naiks done in purple?**

**Itachi: I have no clue. I guess it matches the skirt i have.**

**Sasuke: and dont dress like a fucking girl ur a guy damn it god ur a gender confused male and ur my brother who gives me a bad name **

**Itachi: and your hot. Have i ever told you that?**

**Sasuke: ITACHI U DUMBASS SHUT UP DAMN IT I HATE THAT... UR MY BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.. UR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A GENDER CONFUSED MALE OR GAY DAMN IT WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE STRAIGHT U FUCKER!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Can I still go out with Orochimaru?**

**Sasuke: NOOO DAMN IT HE IS MY ENEMY DUH DUDE U FUKCING CRACKER JACKER UR A FUCKING IDIOT WHAT HAPPEND TO THE FUCKING OLD ITCHAI WHERE HE WAZ STRAIGHT AND LIKED GIRLS AND WOULD JUST BE A NORMAL BIG BROTHER LIKE THE OLD FUCKING DAYS DAMN IT BEFORE HE KILLED OUR FUCKING PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: Well when I saw Kiba and I fell in love with him but he was straight and we could not go out I decided id bring goodness back in my life.**

**Sasuke: UR A DUMBASS I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR BEING GAY I WANT TO FUCKING KILL YOU BUT I CANT UR GAY MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: Sasuke chill out **

**Sasuke: im leaving im going home **

**Sasuke leaves**

**Itachi: WELL FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING HOMAPHOBIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!!!!!!!!(runs away crying messing up his make up)**

**Ash: Itachi wait Sasuke look what u did damn it **

**Ash goes after Itachi to calm him down**

**Ash: Itachi Sasuke didnt mean what he said he waz just surprised to see u thats all he will come around even if i have to beat his ass for u **

**Hannah: So... Itachi, how old are you exactly?**

**Itachi: 17 why, you looken?**

**Hannah: Nah just wandering? **

**Ash: im gonna go kick Sasuke's ass for u Itachi kk**

**Itachi: NO DONT HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! HES MY BABY BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: yeah but he didnt have to hurt you like he did that waz so rude **

**Naruto: Hey ash its between those two emo guys. Let there worrys bother them not us**

**Ash: Shut up Naruto dont fucking tell me what to do damn it. Sasuke shouldnt have hurt his brother like he did that waz so rude of him**

**Itachi: Im just goaan go kill myself(takes off running and jumps into a river)**

**Ash: Itachi dont... even damn it Sasuke damn you **

**Ash runs away **

**Hannah: What loving brothers.**

**Naruto: yah i know**

**Thus Concludes Chapter 7**

**Chapter8 Ash and Sasuke Fight**

**Sasuke: what are u doing Ash  
Ash: I fucking hate u Itachi just jumped in a fucking river cuz of you. You just couldnt be nice ur a fucking dumbass i fucking hate u**

**Sasuke: sorry damn it but my brother called me HOT that aint cool **

**Ash: HE WAZ BEING FUCKING NICE TO YOU U DUMBASS MOTHER FUCKER DIP STICK MAN HORE **

**Sasuke: Ash calm down please im sorry ok**

**Ash: FUCK THIS IM OUT OF HERE I CANT TALK TO U BOUT THIS CUZ UR A STUPID DUMBASS MOTHER FUCKING MAN HORE WHO LETS HIS BIG BROTHER DIE FUCK YOU **

**SASUKE**

**Ash leave Sasukes house so pissed off she has to kill someone..**

**Ash goes back to Naruto and Hannah all fucking mad at the world**

**Garra walks up**

**Garrra: Hey. How youll doin?**

**Ash: what the fuck do you want Garra**

**Garra: Nutin. I just came to say hi**

**Ash pulls out a sword and cuts garra in half**

**Ash: take that u fucking bitch **

**Sasuke runs up to Ash and grabs her and runs**

**Ash: get the fuck off me HANNAH HELP ME I DONT WANT TO LEAVE DAMN IT HELP'**

**Hannah: one moment!!!! Hey bartender weres my ramen?**

**Ash kicks sasuke all over and he doesnt let go**

**Ash: damn it let me the fuck go now bitch**

**Sasuke: who u calling a bitch **

**Ash: Sasuke thats who this it awww u little bitch put me down now or die**

**Sasuke puts me down**

**Ash: what in the hell do u think ur doing grabbing me like that u ass muncher**

**Sasuke: u killed Garra i also need to talk to u **

**Ash: noooooooooooooooo we finished talking im not saying sorry this time fucker**

**Hannah somehow pulled a shot gun out of her pocket**

**Hannah: STOP FIGHTING OR YOU ALL DIE!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: But it was her faul---**

**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hannah shot sasuke in the arm.**

**Hannah: I SAID NO FIGHTING!!!!!!!!**

**Ash: Sasuke im so fucking sorry are u ok baby**

**Sasuke: owww damn it what waz that for ohh im ok and im sorry to baby**

**Ash: Hannah IM GONNA HURT YOU**

**Ash pulls out a metal bat and hits Hannah's arm and brakes it.**

**Ash: thats what u get for hurting my baby bad boy damn it **

**Hannah shoots Ash and sasuke and naruto(for fun) and kills them all. Then she killed herself.**

**FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN VOLUME 2**


End file.
